<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream SMP Headcanons by cece_12569</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367147">Dream SMP Headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cece_12569/pseuds/cece_12569'>cece_12569</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream Smp, Gen, head canons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:09:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cece_12569/pseuds/cece_12569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! This is a collection of Dream SMP Character profiles!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Overview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello! This is a collection of Dream SMP Character Profiles, kind of like if the government had a profile on them. This will include as many members as possible. Each one will have a layout similar to this:</p><p>Character Name</p><p>Age<br/>Hair Color<br/>Eye Color</p><p>Height<br/>Clothes of Choice<br/>Experience<br/>Weapon of Choice<br/>Allies</p><p>Danger Level<br/>Notes</p><p> </p><p>Keep in mind about 90% of this is head canon. Most ages, character descriptions and experience will not be actuate to what is actually canon. Also both existing chapters and new chapter will be added and updated fairly regularly so make sure to check back! Also if there's a character that you don't see on this work, tell me in the comments and I'll add them!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sapnap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sapnap's character profile</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>SAPNAP</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Age: 19</p><p class="p1">Hair Color: Black</p><p class="p1">Eye Color: Deep blue, almost black</p><p class="p1">Height: 6'1</p><p class="p1">Clothes of Choice: A white strip of cloth tied around his forehead, double layered T-shirts. Black on bottom white on top. White t-shirt has a flame in the center. Ripped black jeans and checkered shoes.</p><p class="p1">Experience:</p><ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1">
<b></b>Prior to the SMP he and Punz served in the army together.
</li>
<li class="li1">
<b></b>Skilled in hand to hand combat</li>
<li class="li1">Is known to kill in cold blood</li>
<li class="li1">Has been previously charged with arson</li>
</ul>
</ul><p class="p1">Weapon of choice: Axe</p><p class="p1">Allies: Dream (formerly), GeorgeNotFound, Punz</p><p class="p1">Danger Level: High (Avoid conflict when possible)</p><p class="p1">Notes: Sapnap is a bit of a free agent. He will switch to which ever side benefits him most. His true loyalties are unclear. <b><br/></b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream's Character Profile</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>DREAM</b>
</p><p class="p1"><b><br/></b>Age: 21</p><p class="p1">Hair Color: Dark Blonde</p><p class="p1">Eye Color: Green</p><p class="p1">Height: 6’4</p><p class="p1">Clothes of Choice: A green sweatshirt, black pants, fingerless gloves, and black combat boots. He wears a white smiley face mask, though he has also been known to wear a white blindfold with the same smiley face.</p><p class="p1">Experience:</p><ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1">
<b></b>Highly intelligent</li>
<li class="li1">
<b></b>A skilled assassin</li>
<li class="li1">
<b></b>Incredibly charming</li>
<li class="li1">
<b></b>Can evade seemingly inescapable situations</li>
<li class="li1">
<b></b>A master of manipulation</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p class="p1">Weapon of Choice: Any, though his most dangerous weapon may be his words</p><p class="p1">Allies: None, although he may have some connection to GeorgeNotFound. This has not been confirmed.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Technoblade currently owes Dream a Favor. It is unknown what Dream may ask of him. </span></p><p class="p1">Danger Level: Extreme (AVOID AT ALL COSTS)</p><p class="p1">Notes: Dream loves chaos and has no allies. If possible, stay under the radar. You do not want this man’s attention.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. GeorgeNotFound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>GeorgeNotFound's Character Profile</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>GEORGENOTFOUND</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Age: 24</p><p class="p1">Hair Color: Dark Brown</p><p class="p1">Eye Color: Brown</p><p class="p1">Height: 5’8</p><p class="p1">Clothes of Choice: A blue t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. His most notable feature is the pair of white goggles that he wears.</p><p class="p1">Experience:</p>
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1">
<b></b>Intelligent</li>
<li class="li1">
<b></b>Colorblind</li>
<li class="li1">
<b></b>Former King of L’Manburg</li>
<li class="li1">
<b></b>Fairly Charismatic</li>
<li class="li1">Mostly Passive</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p1">Weapon of Choice: Sword (Though, GeorgeNotFound tends to not cause conflict and sleeps through most major events)</p><p class="p1">Allies: Dream (Possibly)</p><p class="p1">Danger Level: Medium</p><p class="p1">Notes: GeorgeNotFound is a generally friendly person, however, if you are rude to him, there is a possibility it will anger Dream.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> (See Dream's profile for more info)</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ph1lza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ph1lza's Character Profile</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>PH1LZA</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Age: 38</p><p class="p1">Hair Color: Blonde</p><p class="p1">Eye Color: Blue</p><p class="p1">Height: 5’11</p><p class="p1">Clothes of Choice: Phil wears robes in varying shades of green. He also wears a green and white stripped bucket hat over his mid-length blonde hair.</p><p class="p1">Experience:</p><ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1">Wise</li>
<li class="li1">He has wings, though they are torn and no longer work</li>
<li class="li1">Father to Wilbur Soot, Technoblade and Tommyinnit</li>
<li class="li1">Fairly Skilled Fighter</li>
<li class="li1">Killed his son in cold blood</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p class="p1">Weapon of Choice: Sword</p><p class="p1">Allies: Wilbur Soot (Formerly), Tommyinnit (Formerly), Technoblade, Ranboo</p><p class="p1">Danger Level: High</p><p class="p1">Notes: Phil is a force to be reckoned with. Do not make an enemy of him</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Technoblade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Technoblade's Character Profile</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>TECHNOBLADE</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Age: 23</p><p class="p1">Hair Color: Pink</p><p class="p1">Eye Color: Red</p><p class="p1">Height: 6’0</p><p class="p1">Clothes of Choice: Technoblade wears clothing very similar to that of a king. A red robe, white dress shirt, black pants, tall boots and a jeweled crown. <b><br/></b></p><p class="p1">Experience:</p><ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1">
<b></b>Anarchist
</li>
<li class="li1">
<b></b>Currently a member of the Syndicate of Anarchy</li>
<li class="li1">
<b></b>Highly Skilled Fighter</li>
<li class="li1">
<b></b>Extremely Intelligent
</li>
<li class="li1">
<b></b>Great Battle Strategist</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p class="p1">Weapon of Choice: <em>Orphan Obliterator </em>(Sword)</p><p class="p1">Allies: Wilbur Soot (Formerly), Tommyinnit (Formerly), Philza, Ranboo</p><p class="p1">Danger Level: Extreme</p><p class="p1">Notes: Technoblade’s philosophy is you are either with him or against him. Proceed with caution.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Wilbur Soot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur Soot's Character Profile. (There will be a different profile for Ghostbur.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>WILBUR SOOT</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Age: 23</p><p class="p1">Hair Color: Brown</p><p class="p1">Eye Color: Brown</p><p class="p1">Height: 6’5</p><p class="p1">Clothes of Choice: He wears a long brown coat, a white shirt, black pants and a deep burgundy beanie.</p><p class="p1">Experience</p><ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1">
<b></b>General in pervious Wars</li>
<li class="li1">
<b></b>Battle Strategist</li>
<li class="li1">
<b></b>Musically Gifted</li>
<li class="li1">
<b></b>Extremely Intelligent</li>
<li class="li1">
<b></b>Blew up L’Manburg</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p class="p1">Weapon of Choice: TNT</p><p class="p1">Allies: Tommyinnit (Formerly), Technoblade (Formerly), Philza (Formerly), Tubbo (Formerly)</p><p class="p1">Danger Level: High</p><p class="p1">Notes: Wilbur Soot’s decent into madness, caused him to break away from all friends and family. He is currently in an unstable state. Proceed with caution.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Ghostbur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghostbur's Character Profile</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>Ghostbur</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Age: Infinite</p><p class="p1">Hair Color: Brownish Gray</p><p class="p1">Eye Color: Black</p><p class="p1">Height: 6’5</p><p class="p1">Clothes of Choice: A yellow sweater, brown pants and a gray beanie</p><p class="p1">Experience:</p><ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1">Was killed by Philza</li>
<li class="li1">Loss of memory from his time as Wilbur</li>
<li class="li1">Passive Ghost</li>
<li class="li1">Shows affection to others by “blue”</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p class="p1">Weapon of Choice: None</p><p class="p1">Allies: Tommyinnit, Tubbo</p><p class="p1">Notes: DO NOT REMIND HIM OF HIS PAST.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Tommyinnit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tommyinnit's Chapter Profile</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>TOMMYINNIT</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Age: 16</p><p class="p1">Hair Color: Blonde</p><p class="p1">Eye Color: Blueish Gray</p><p class="p1">Height: 6’2</p><p class="p1">Clothes of Choice: A red and white shirt, tan pants and black boots.</p><p class="p1">Experience:</p><ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1">
<b></b>Mildly Skilled Fighter</li>
<li class="li1">
<b></b>Hero of L’Manburg</li>
<li class="li1">
<b></b>Will do anything fo freedom</li>
<li class="li1">
<b></b>Brash and Impulsive
</li>
<li class="li1">
<b></b>Brave</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p class="p1">Weapon of Choice: Sword</p><p class="p1">Allies: Tubbo, Ghostbur, Ranboo (To an extent), Philza (Formerly), Technoblade (Formerly), Wilbur Soot (Formerly).</p><p class="p1">Danger Level: Mid-High</p><p class="p1">Notes: While Tommyinnit may not be the most skilled fighter,but he is extremely brave and a master of quick thinking. It seems the only way to defeat him is to force him to make a moral choice between two things that he loves.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> Possibly Tubbo and his discs?</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Tubbo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tubbo's Character Profile</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>TUBBO</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Age: 17</p><p class="p1">Hair Color: Brown</p><p class="p1">Eye Color: Brown</p><p class="p1">Height: 5’6</p><p class="p1">Clothes of Choice: Green button down shirt, and jeans. When in Snowchester, he wears a brown cloak with a fluffy hood.</p><p class="p1">Experience:</p><ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1">Best Friend to Tommyinnit</li>
<li class="li1">Dyslexic
</li>
<li class="li1">Former President of L’Manburg</li>
<li class="li1">Current Leader of Snowchester</li>
<li class="li1">Former Spy for Pogtopia</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p class="p1">Weapon of Choice: Nukes</p><p class="p1">Allies: A friend to all, but his most notable ally is Tommyinnit</p><p class="p1">Danger Level: Medium</p><p class="p1">Notes: While he is not a particularly skilled fighter, he is currently in possession of nukes. Proceed with caution.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Fundy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fundy's Character Profile</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>FUNDY</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Age: 21</p><p class="p1">Fox-Human Hybrid with Orangish Red Fur</p><p class="p1">Eye Color: Varies</p><p class="p1">Height: 5’8</p><p class="p1">Clothes of Choice: A white T-shirt with a black jacket over it. The jacket has multicolored stripes across the front. He has been occasionally seen wearing black hat.</p><p class="p1">Experience:</p><ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1">Son of Wilbur Soot</li>
<li class="li1">Neutral in most conflicts</li>
<li class="li1">Former Member of Pogtopia</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p class="p1">Weapon of Choice: Shovel</p><p class="p1">Allies: Niki, Captain Puffy, Eret,</p><p class="p1">Danger Level: Low</p><p class="p1">Notes: Fundy does not pose as much of a threat, as he is neutral in most situations.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Niki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Niki's Character Profile</p><p>(I know that right now she has pink hair, but canonically her character doesn't.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>NIKI</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Age: 19</p><p class="p1">Hair Color: Blonde</p><p class="p1">Eye Color: Blue</p><p class="p1">Height: 5’6</p><p class="p1">Clothes of Choice: Light gray tank top, with Wilbur Soot’s old brown cloak, and dark pants.</p><p class="p1">Experience:</p><ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1">Member of Pogtopia (Formerly)</li>
<li class="li1">Partners with Captain Puffy</li>
<li class="li1">Burned down the L’Mantree</li>
<li class="li1">In An Unstable Mental State</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p class="p1">Weapon of Choice: Sword</p><p class="p1">Allies: Captain Puffy, Eret, Jack Manifold</p><p class="p1">Danger Level: Medium</p><p class="p1">Notes: Niki can hold her own, but in her current unstable state, it is unsure how dangerous she actually is. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Eret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eret's Character Profile</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>ERET</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Age: 22</p><p class="p1">Hair Color: Light Brown</p><p class="p1">Eye Color: White</p><p class="p1">Height: 6’3</p><p class="p1">Clothes of Choice: Eret wears red robes, similar to that of a kings, and a crown with the LGBTQ+ colors.</p><p class="p1">Experience:</p><ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1">Self Proclaimed King of the SMP</li>
<li class="li1">Member of L’Manburg (Formerly)</li>
<li class="li1">Bisexual</li>
<li class="li1">Attempted to align with Pogtopia, but was denied, considering their past betrayal</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p class="p1">Weapon of Choice: <em>Natural Causes </em>(Bow)</p><p class="p1">Allies: Niki, HBomb, Captain Puffy, Tubbo, Fundy (Planning to Adopt)</p><p class="p1">Danger: Medium</p><p class="p1">Notes: In the past, Eret betrayed L’Manburg, since then they has mostly redeemed themself and seems to be a fairly trustworthy person. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Ranboo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo's Character Profile</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>RANBOO</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Age: Unknown</p><p class="p1">Eye Color: One red and One green</p><p class="p1">Hair Color: Half Black and Half White</p><p class="p1">Height: 8’5</p><p class="p1">Clothes of Choice: A black business suit with a red tie. He also wears a crown.</p><p class="p1">Experience:</p><ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1">Suffers From Memory Loss</li>
<li class="li1">Half Enderman/Half Unknown</li>
<li class="li1">Wishes To Stay Neutral In Most Situations</li>
<li class="li1">Hears What Is Believed to be Dream’s voice in His Head</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p class="p1">Weapon of Choice: <em>Pickboo </em>(Pickaxe)</p><p class="p1">Allies: Technoblade, Philza, Tubbo</p><p class="p1">Danger Level: Unknown</p><p class="p1">Notes: Not much is known about Ranboo. He seems to be fairly passive, but it could all be a front. Proceed with caution</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Captain Puffy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Captain Puffy's Character Profile</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CAPTAIN PUFFY</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Age: 22</p><p>Eye Color: Blue</p><p>Hair Color: White</p><p>Height: 5'2</p><p>Clothes of Choice: A long red coat, a white shirt, black pants and a black tricornered hat. </p><p>Experience:</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <ul>
<li>One of Eret's Knights</li>
<li>Works as a therapist</li>
<li>Is Married to Niki</li>
<li>Member of the Eggpire (Formerly) </li>
<li>Possibly has some relation to Dream, though there is no way to confirm this</li>
</ul>
</blockquote><p>Weapon of Choice: <em>W'manburg </em>(Sword)</p><p>Allies: Awesamdude, Badboyhalo (Formerly), Eret, Foolish, Niki, Ranboo, Tommyinnit, Tubbo</p><p>Danger Level: Mid-Low</p><p>Notes: Captain Puffy fights for what she believes in, and has a fairly strong moral compass. If possible, you want her on your side.                 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Awesamdude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Awesamdude's Character Profile</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>AWESAMDUDE (SAM)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Age: 24</p><p>Eye Color: Green</p><p>Hair Color: Greenish Brown</p><p>Height: 7'0</p><p>Clothes of Choice: A green sweatshirt with a gold chest plate, dark pants and combat boots. Sam also wears a gold crown and a gas mask with a creeper face on it. </p><p>Experience:</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <ul>
<li>Skilled Redstone Engineer</li>
<li>Prison Warden</li>
<li>Similarly to Captain Puffy, Sam wishes to protect the children</li>
<li>A Double Agent Against The Eggpire</li>
<li>Partners with Ponk</li>
</ul>
</blockquote><p>Weapon of Choice: <em>Warden's Will </em>(Sword)</p><p>Allies: Captain Puffy, Foolish, Ponk, Sapnap, Tommyinnit, Tubbo</p><p>Danger Level: High</p><p>Notes: While Sam is average in combat skills, his Redstone skills outweigh everyone elses. He built Pandora's Vault, a seemingly inescapable prison cell. Proceed with caution. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Jack Manifold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack Manifold's Character Profile</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>JACK MANIFOLD<br/></strong>
</p><p>Age: 18</p><p>Eye Color: Dark Brown</p><p>Hair Color: Light Brown</p><p>Height: 5'10</p><p>Clothes of Choice: A blue sweatshirt with dark stripes, camouflage pants, and a pair of 3D glasses. </p><p>Experience: </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <ul>
<li>Member of Snowchester</li>
<li>In Possession of a Nuclear Key Card</li>
<li>Currently aligned with Niki to kill Tommyinnit</li>
<li>Died, was sent to Hell, but then was resurrected </li>
</ul>
</blockquote><p>Weapon of Choice: <em>Manifork </em>(Trident)</p><p>Allies: Niki, Tubbo</p><p>Danger Level: Mid (Purely because he has access to Nukes) </p><p>Notes: Manifold is very stubborn, and not back down even when proven wrong. In some situations this may prove useful, but unfortunately he will betray others fairly easily, </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Skeppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Skeppy's Character Profile</p><p>Also I'm not putting 2'2 as height. I will not accept that headcanon lol</p><p>This was a bit hard to write, cause lore wise, Skeppy doesn't have that big of a role</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SKEPPY</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Age: 21</p><p>Eye Color: Brown</p><p>Hair Color: Black</p><p>Height: 5'10 </p><p>Clothes of Choice: Light blue sweatshirt, beanie of the same color, and black pants.</p><p>Experience: </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <ul>
<li>Has been taken over by the Eggs influence before</li>
<li>Mostly Neutral</li>
<li>May have some connection to Badboyhalo?</li>
</ul>
</blockquote><p>Weapon of Choice: N/A</p><p>Allies: Badboyhalo (To an extent), Technoblade, Captain Puffy</p><p>Danger Level: Low</p><p>Notes: In almost all situations, Skeppy is neutral. He is not much of a threat and for the most part is passive. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Badboyhalo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Badboyhalo's Character Profile</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>BADBOYHALO</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Age: 24</p><p>Eye Color: White</p><p>Hair Color: Black</p><p>Height: 9'6</p><p>Clothes of Choice: Red and black robes with a hood, and black combat boots.</p><p>Experience:</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <ul>
<li>Leader of the Eggpire</li>
<li>Corrupted</li>
<li>Attempting to covert others</li>
<li>May have some connection to Skeppy</li>
</ul>
</blockquote><p>Weapon of Choice: <em>Language </em>(Sword)</p><p>Allies: Antfrost, Punz, Skeppy</p><p>Danger Level: High (When infected)</p><p>Notes: Prior to being infected by the Egg he didn't pose as much of a threat, but under the influence he has proven himself to be VERY dangerous. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. FoolishG</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>FoolishG's Character Profile</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>FOOLISH</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Age:<em> Unknown</em></p><p class="p1">Hair Color: Black or Golden (Depending on whether he is in Mortal or God form)</p><p class="p1">Eye Color: Green Gemstones or Brown (Depending on whether he is in Mortal or God form)</p><p class="p1">Height: 6'0 or 23'3 (When in God form)</p><p class="p1">Clothes of Choice: When in Mortal form, Foolish wears a blue shark hoodie with black jeans. When he is in God form, he wears attire, similar to that of an Egyptian God.</p><p class="p1">Experience:</p><ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1">Experienced Builder</li>
<li class="li1">Ability to bring back the dead</li>
<li class="li1">Possible other God powers</li>
<li class="li1">Against the Eggpire</li>
<li class="li1">Claims to have "been around for a while" and has "seen different kingdoms rise and fall"</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p class="p1">Weapon of Choice: Sword</p><p class="p1">Allies: Awesamdude, Captain Puffy, Hannahxxrose, Tubbo</p><p class="p1">Danger Level: Low (when in Mortal form) High (When in God form)</p><p class="p1">Notes: While Foolish is generally a friendly and charismatic person, in recent activity he has shown he has a much darker side, proving to be much more than he seems. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Hannahxxrose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hannah's Character Profile</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>HANNAHXXROSE</strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Age:20</p><p class="p1">Hair Color: Brown</p><p class="p1">Eye Color: Green</p><p class="p1">Height: 5'5</p><p class="p1">Clothes of Choice: Hannah wears a flower crown of roses, with a light pink sweater and deep pink skirt. She wears white shoes and has a rose vine growing up her left arm. </p><p class="p1">Experience:</p>
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1">Experienced in combat (Bed Wars) </li>
<li class="li1">Vast knowledge of botany</li>
<li class="li1">Charismatic</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p class="p1">Weapon of Choice: None</p><p class="p1">Allies: Awesamdude, Captain Puffy, Purpled, Foolish</p><p class="p1">Danger Level: Mid-High</p><p class="p1">Notes: While Hannah may seem relatively harmless, she she is highly experienced in the sport of Bed Wars. As she has no true allegiance yet, it may prove useful to have her on your side. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I made Bed Wars a "sport" because this is supposed to be as if the SMP is real. So Bed Wars is kind of a Hunger Games type sport.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Callahan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Callahan's Character Profile</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>CALLAHAN</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Age:<em> Unknown</em></p><p class="p1">Hair Color: <em>Unknown</em></p><p class="p1">Eye Color: <em>Unknown</em></p><p class="p1">Height:<em> Unknown</em></p><p class="p1">Clothes of Choice: <em>Unknown</em></p><p class="p1">Experience:</p><ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1">Mute</li>
<li class="li1">Intelligent</li>
<li class="li1">Mostly Neutral</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p class="p1">Weapon of Choice: None</p><p class="p1">Allies: Dream (Formerly), Georgenotfound</p><p class="p1">Danger Level: <em>Unknown</em></p><p class="p1">Notes: Although Callahan never speaks, he may know much more than he lets on. Tread lightly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that Callahan's MC skin is a reindeer, but I really didn't want to write "Reindeer Human Hybrid with Captain America Hat" so....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Purpled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>YAY I finally get to do Purpled! He's one of my favorite members of the SMP, and I hope he gets more lore soon!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>PURPLED</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Age:17</p><p class="p1">Hair Color: Blonde</p><p class="p1">Eye Color: Deep Purpled</p><p class="p1">Height: 6'0 </p><p class="p1">Clothes of Choice: Purpled wears a purpled hoodie, black jeans, and purple tennis shoes</p><p class="p1">Experience:</p><ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1">Experienced in combat (Bed Wars)</li>
<li class="li1">Vast Knowledge of Outer Space</li>
<li class="li1">Works as a Mercenary</li>
<li class="li1">Relatively Passive</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul><p class="p1">Weapon of Choice: Sword</p><p class="p1">Allies: Karl Jacobs, Ponk, Tubbo</p><p class="p1">Danger Level: High</p><p class="p1">Notes: Purpled stays out of most conflicts, unless if it directly benefits him. Similarly to Hannah, he is skilled in the sport known as Bed Wars, making him an idea ally for things like combat. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Quackity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now, I give you the one and only... Quackity!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="userstuff module">
  <p class="p1">
    <strong>QUACKITY</strong>
  </p>
  <p class="p1"> </p>
  <p class="p1">Age:20</p>
  <p class="p1">Hair Color: Black</p>
  <p class="p1">Eye Color: Brown</p>
  <p class="p1">Height: 5'8</p>
  <p class="p1">Clothes of Choice: Quackity wears a blue jacket with a dark blue beanie and black pants. During the Schlatt Administration, he wore a suit with his beanie. </p>
  <p class="p1">Experience:</p>
  <ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<ul class="ul1">
<li class="li1">Former member of the Schlatt Administration</li>
<li class="li1">Fiancé's with Karl Jacobs and Sapnap</li>
<li class="li1">Fluent in Spanish</li>
<li class="li1">More intelligent than he lets on</li>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
</ul>
  <p class="p1">Weapon of Choice: Sword</p>
  <p class="p1">Allies: JSchaltt (Formerly), Georgenotfound, Ghostbur, Karl, Sapnap, Tommyinnit, Tubbo</p>
  <p class="p1">Danger Level: Mid-High</p>
  <p class="p1">Notes: At first, Quackity may seem harmless, however he is much more dangerous than he seems. He tends to flip back and forth between chaotic and lawful at the flip of a coin. We are led to believe that his slapstick demeanor is just a front, and he is secretly plotting something much more sinister. Proceed with caution. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>